Roommates
by Seasonsof-lovee
Summary: When Tori and Beck become roomates at Hollywood Arts, there is Trouble with a captital T. It may be harmful to Jade and Beck's relationship, but it does wonders for Tori and Becks'. Multi-chapter. On hiatus, I'm so sorry. Will continue when my exams end!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, please review my story and tell me if and how I should continue! : Thank youuuuuuuuuu! It's in the viewpoint of Tori, obviously **

As you know, all students from the Hollywood School of the Arts know that they have to stay at the school's resident boarding house for a year when we are seniors. This year is finally our year! I hope I get Cat as my roommate. Well, anybody would be okay actually, just not Jade. After my first few years here, I learnt that I shouldn't cross her path unnecessarily. Bad things will happen. For some reason, she's totally convinced that her boyfriend of 3 years, Beck, likes me.

I've heard lots of stories of the 'boarding school years', as I like to call it. Trina, who already graduated, told me that it was the best year of her life because, and I quote "the hot guys". Yeah, I hope I'm not as shallow as that. Oops, don't tell her I said that.

I walk up the front steps of the school I've come to know and love. These few years have gone by really fast. It seems like yesterday when I replaced Trina in the show. I made some really good friends and some frenemies, but it's all good.

Oh look, there's the notice board. Well, you can't really see it due to the hoard of people crowding around it. The roommate pairings must be up! Tentatively I approached the big crowd that seemed to be thinning.

'Tori! Hey! What'cha doing?' I turned around to see Cat staring at me.

'The roommate pairings are up! And how was your summer? Mine was awesome!' I asked her.

She smiled, and was just starting to answer when she got distracted.

'Cat, I don't want you crying, looking or even smiling at me when I'm in our room. Nothing. Zilch. Got that? And you,' Jade glared at me menacingly 'Stay away from me'. Jade walked past at that moment, trying to contort her usual scowl into a smile, failing miserably.

'What does she mean by that? Doesn't she like me?' She turned around to look at me, seeking comfort from the horrible news she just received. But I had other things on my mind. If Cat got Jade as her roommate, who was rooming with me?

I rushed up to the notice board, just to get shoved out of the way by Robbie and Andre, who waere high-fiving each other. 'Hey yo roomie!' I heard Robbie telling Andre. Well, the list of potential roommates was considerably smaller. That left….

"Victoria Marie Vega ….. Beckley James Oliver"

Oh no. This was not going to be a good year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews everybody! **** Love you all. Replies at the bottom!**

_Previously, _

"_Victoria Marie Vega ….. Beckley James Oliver"_

_Oh no. This was not going to be a good year._

I sighed as I made my way to Sikowitz's class. No no no no no, this cannot be happening to me! Jade's going to kill me. No wonder she seemed extra mean today. I have to fix this. Stat.

When I entered the class, the whole room was in a mess. Everybody was comparing their roommate pairings, complaining about this girl while smiling about the next. Some people, like Andre, were clearly happy about their roommates. Others, like Cat, were horrified.

'Tori! What am I going to do about Jade? I heard she practices magic and has voodoo dolls which controls all of us!' Cat rushed up to me and almost burst out in tears.

'It's going to be ok, Cat. I have my fingers crossed for you!' I told Cat as she visibly calmed down. 'You can do it!'

'Settle down class' Sikowitz roared as he climbed through the window again. Boy, do I have a weird teacher. Obsessed with coconut juice, climbing through the window on a regular basis? Yeah, not the average teacher you would get. But then again, Hollywood Arts is definitely not an average school.

After an hour and a half of running, jumping and doing god-knows-what, the bell finally rung. Thank god! I was beginning to think that I was becoming an ape! Everybody immediately collected their bags and headed for the door.

'Tori and Beck, could you come over for a moment? I need to talk to you two.' Sikowitz, sounding very serious, waved us to the front of the class. This was weird! I've never seen him serious before. Usually he was goofing along while trying to 'teach' us. 'It's about the roommate situation.' I could see from the corner of my eye that Jade's eyebrows shot up, and she stormed out of the class. I looked at Beck, who shrugged and looked away.

'Hey, meet you at the cafeteria? Save me a seat!' I called out to Andre. He nodded before heading out of the class.

"Is there any mistake in the roommate pairings?" I quickly asked him. Boy, was I ever ready to change roommates! " I knew it!"

' No, not exactly, Tori. The dorms here at Hollywood high isn't usually co-ed, but due to the odd number of girls and guys, as well as the shortage of dorms, the teachers and I all agreed that it was best to put you two together. We know that we can trust you guys.' Sikowitz stared at us. 'I hope you both behave responsibly and not do anything…'

'Yeah, we know what you mean, Mr Sikowitz.' Beck quickly interjected before things got too awkward.

"Ok, it's settled then!" Sikowitz dismissed us with a swish of his hand.

" But… but is there really no way for us to change pairings?" I tried asking Sikowitz one last time.

Sikowitz didn't even bother to reply, and climbed out the window.

I watched silently as Beck turned towards me and jerked his head in the direction of the door. ' Want to go for lunch?' he asked.

'Sure. We definitely need to discuss about this… arrangement further, you know. We need to have boundaries.' I told Beck, as we walked out the classroom together.

'Yeah, I know'

**So yea, here's the second chapter! I had to rush this out before school tomorrow, cause I know I won't have the time next week. I'll try and update weekly, but no promises! :x**

**Also, I'm looking for a beta reader. I'd like for somebody to give me their opinion before I post. Anybody wants to recommend me one? Or you up for the job? :)**

**Thanks for all your wonderful reviews last week, and for this week's one too! :P**

_**co2lneedssomezs – Thank you! Here it is :)  
WhiteChocolateAngel – Thanks! :P**_

_**cheshie04 – Yea, this really can't happen in real life, can it? I'll try to make it as realistic as I can. And thanks! :**_

_**mikefan92 – Hahaha, yep, it'll be an interesting one for them!**_

_**Deathrosekitty – Hope I already answered your question :**_

_**-mel.x – Thanks~ 3**_

_** – You'll just have to wait and see! Just joking, of course it will! :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The next chapter's here! Please read and review! :) Btw, long author's note at the bottom. Just me apologizing about how sorry I am this was posted up so late.**

**Disclaimer: I sorta forgot to put in a disclaimer in the previous chapters, don't sue me! I don't own Victorious, sadly.**

The following day was move-in day. Or as I like to call it, D-day. In no way I am looking forward to it.

Thankfully I packed all my things the week before (yes I'm a bit paranoid), so I have no reason to rush. But the whole roommate thing is freaking me out. I mean, I don't want to share a bedroom with a guy! I'll have no privacy, and it'll be really awkward all the time. At least the conversation I had with Beck cleared up some things.

_*Flashback to Thursday*_

"So, this is our room huh." I casually commented to Beck.

"Yeah, " Beck replied. He seemed unusually distant. Hmmm, that happened a lot over the past few days, I noticed.

As I was surveying the room, I turned to Beck. "I was thinking that we just split the room equally, and we should install a partition down the centre so that we get out own privacy."

"Yeah, ok. And I think we should also have a schedule for the toilet. If would be… awkward to say the least if something happens." Beck answered.

_*Ends flashback*_

I sighed as I lugged my luggage full of clothing down the hall. The slip told me that I was in room 4J. Thankfully, we were given the biggest dorm room, with our own private kitchen and toilet! It was sort of like a small one room flat, only thing was it was located in the school. The other pupils only got a room with a bed and a study table for each person. Trina told me it was for the housekeeping staff, but the school decided to get rid of them and teach us how to be responsible and keep our own dorm rooms clean.

I approached the door, taking a deep breath. I hope Beck didn't get there first. I kind of wanted to stake my claim and get the better bed and study table. I pushed the key through the keyhole and opened the door. Before I could open it fully, some unknown force pushed the door backwards. It was so strong that it almost knocked me off my feet.

" Tori, is that you? Don't come in! I'm indecent!" Beck shouted through the door.

Great. See what I mean? I don't want to be thrown off my feet every time I try and open my dorm room door. I tapped my foot impatiently while waiting for Beck to open the door.

When he opened the door, I gasped. In what, who knows? He only had a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body, and he was using another towel to wipe his long black hair. I stared at his abs before realizing what I was doing. Thankfully, I snapped out of it before he realized.

"Put some pants on" I told him, before brushing past him with my suitcase to get to the other bed. The two beds were put as far apart as possible, presumably for certain reasons. One bed was next to the kitchen while the other was right outside the toilet. And being the nice gentleman that he was, and I use the term 'nice' rather loosely, he already took the bed next to the kitchen, leaving the toilet bed for me. Feeling mildly disgusted, I plunked my suitcase on the bed. Well, at least you're sharing a dorm with one of your best friends, even if he is a dude, I told myself. Be thankful that you're not sharing with Sinjin. I shuddered at the very thought.

Beck glanced over at me, saw my expression and chuckled loudly. Thank god he changed into some shorts and a tee shirt. "Hey, at least you can go take a whizz whenever you need to at night. It's convenient!" He smirked cheekily.

I threw a pillow at him. He ducked and grabbed the pillow, which landed on the floor. He came towards me, grinning evilly.

"What are you do- HMPH" I was greeted with a faceful of pillow aiming at my body. I screamed with all my might, and used my arms to shield my face. "Stop it! Not the face, not the face!"

Just then as he was about to hit me with the pillow, there was somebody pounding on the door.

"Beck, you in there? I CAN HEAR YOU! YOU BETTER COME OUT BEFORE I-" Beck quickly put down the pillow that he was holding and ran to the door.

"I'm coming, keep your pants on!" Beck quickly opened to let Jade in while I tried to regain my breath. Who knew pillow fights could be so tiring?

Jade barged in the door, and quickly looked around the dorm. When she spotted me still sitting on the bed, she narrowed her eyes. "Hey Jade!" I tried to sound perky even though her face was as black as the midnight sky.

She ignored me and motioned for Beck to come here. When Beck came, she started to kiss him. And not just a small peck on the cheek either. It was full on make out.

Figuring I should save my eyes from the sight before me, grabbed my pearphone and walked out of the room. Just staying in the room with them around made me all queasy. Before I could close the door, I thought I heard Jade say "good riddance". I rolled my eyes and made my way to Cat's dorm, which she shared with Jade.

I had so much to talk to her about.

**A/N : Hey, sorry I took so long! The excuses are the usual: piled up with homework, the exams are coming, I've been reading an unhealthy amount of iCarly fanfiction (I love Sam and Freddie!), blah blah. I didn't send it to my beta, cause I knew this was long overdue already. To those who favorited and reviewed, you're the best people ever! Haha! I'll reply you via private message when I have the time. :) I sort of sneaked this chapter on the computer, my parents think I'm doing my essay. Ok, sorry for rambling, I hope you'll stick around for the next chapter! (which may be in December at the rate I'm writing! :x Nah, I'll try to post it by Sunday, max) **

**Rebecca**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Victorious =( p/s, AN below. Read it if you want. On with the (short, I'm so sorry!) chapter… . **

Walking down the hallway, I wondered how Beck put up with Jade. She's such a… There are no words to describe her meaness. She treats everyone like dirt, and expects people to let her get her way. Well, people let her get her way because they're scared of her. I won't stand for it any more.

Fuming, I turned the handle to Jade and Cat's rooms and went inside. I looked around, but nobody was there. I'll try going to Robbie and Andre's, maybe they can help me.

As I neared the boys room, I heard shouts. "Yeah, I got another marble! In your face, Andre!"

Was that Sinjin?

I walked into the room, and all I saw were four teenagers crowding around the table. Playing Hungry Hungry Hippos.

"Aw man, how come he always wins?" Andre looked up to glare at Sinjin. As he was doing so, he glanced at me and broke into a smile. "Tori, hey, you want to play Hungry Hungry Hippos with us?"

The four people turned to smile at me, and I saw Cat among them. I smiled back, shaking my head. "Something happened, and I need your help," I told them, "hi Sinjin."

Andre glanced back at the others, who all looked at Sinjin. "Hi Tori!"

"Hey Sinijin, I was hoping to talk to the gang in private," I tried to get him to leave as nicely as I could.

"Oh okay, get out Robbie! Tori needs to speak to us in private, and she isn't inviting you." Sinjin whipped out his vibrating hairbrush and started waving it menacingly at Robbie and Rex.

Andre rolled his eyes and started pushing Sinjin out of the door.

"Hey, hey, watch the hair man! I needed to meet Jade my room for a little quiet time to ourselves, if you know what I mean. " Sinjin yelped as Andre slammed the door in his face.

"Hey Tori, so what's bothering you?" Cat turned to me and asked. I plopped down on the bed, using a pillow to muffle my screams of frustration. "Jade is such a … a … there is no word horrible enough to describe that witch! I mean, firstly, she barges into my room without any warning and starts kissing her boyfriend! When I'm around! Argh!"

"Hey, calm down Tori! I'm pretty sure Beck had no idea that was about to happen! I mean, being harassed by your girlfriend the first day you move into your dorm? That guy's a total pushover, he's going to be controlled by his girlfriend." Andre said, laughing as he walked over to his bedside table. "Beck doesn't stand a chance against Jade!" From his drawer, he took out a packet of crisps and ripped it open, offering it to everyone in the room.

Rex shook his head and turned to me. "Hey, babe, if you need any help, remember, Rex is always there for you. Always."

I shuddered in disgust and faced Robbie. "Robbie, you've gotta help me! I can't stand it when every time I walk into my own room, I get treated to some movie where the actors just suck each other's face off! It's horrible!" I took Robbie by the shoulders and started shaking him violently. "HORRIBLE I TELL YOU!"

"Calm down, Tori! I'm sure there's a way to fix this problem!" Robbie broke free from my grip and started pacing around the room. "So let me get this straight, you want to get rid of Beck and Jade from showing PDA in your dorm, right?"

"Affirmative"

"So all you have to do is to break them up! Try seducing Beck or something. Jade can't stand girls talking with her man; she hates competition. You saw what happened when she found out that Beck was in the same yoga class as Alisa Vaughn. Which reminds me, I should ask Beck for her phone number…" Robbie trailed off, staring into space, most probably thinking of their (imaginary) first date.

"Hey, dude, she's way out of your league man! If anyone should ask her out, it should be me! I'm way better looking than you anyway." Rex cackled into Robbie's face.

I sighed loudly in exasperation. "Focus guys! I really need help to solve this problem! Besides, I don't think I should break them up. They're a cute couple. Just a little extreme, that's all."

Just then, the door opened a crack and Sinjin's face appeared yet again. "I couldn't help overhearing your situation and I…"

"Overhearing my toenail! I bet you were pressing your ear to the door just to hear what we were saying." Andre rolled his eyes and made his way to the door to close it.

"Wait, let him finish. He could help me." I motioned Sinjin in the room. "Even though I certainly do not approve of you listening through the door."

Sinjin stared haughtily around the room before speaking. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Andre let out a snort of laughter cleverly disguised as a cough. Sinjin glared at him and resumed talking. "I think I can help you…"

**AN: Ooh, cliffhanger (sort of)! Sorry that this was such a short and sucky chapter, I realized I am losing my touch after several weeks of my Chinese revision for the O levels. **

**And I have decided to publicly thank the last reviewer of each of my chapters before I update the next! This week's latest reviewer is ****LIZ. ****LOVE YOU =D Continue reviewing! I'll see you next time I update. Well, technically not see, but still. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have a really tight schedule this few months, and I can safely say that I have no idea when I'll be able to update next. I love you guys for staying with me and I'm so sorry if I have deeply disappointed any one of you. I've actually had this chapter sitting in my computer for a period of time, just that I'm not able to on the laptop as I have no time. I hope you forgive me, and enjoy! _

"I think you should somehow invite Mr Sikowitz or one of the other teachers into your dorm when Beck and Jade are in one of their 'sessions' on the couch. He'll see that boys and girls should not be allowed to live in the same dorm. On the plus side, you won't be rooming with Beck anymore. It'll kill two birds with one stone!" Sinjin grinned. "Pretty amazing plan huh? Also, maybe that will make Jade and Beck break up so I can have Jade all to myself."  
"Who says 'kill two birds with one stone' anymore? I thought that was strictly for essay writing!" Andre interjected. "And that's a stupid plan! For one thing,…"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea from you, Sinjin!" I told Sinjin. "Seriously, I would solve two problems at once; I'll get a girl roommate and I'll be rid of seeing Jade and Beck in compromising situations!"

MEANWHILE….

"Stop it Jade! I know you're doing just to make Tori angry. I don't know why you dislike her that much. She's a nice girl!" Beck pushed Jade away and stared at her.

"Nice? Can't you see that she's trying to steal you away from me!" Jade almost shouted. "This whole… roommate thing was her idea! I bet she went to the principal to request that you two share a room!"

"Are you sure that Tori specifically said that she wanted to share a room with me? Sikowitz said that-"

Jade, seeing the confusion written on Beck's face, saw the opportunity and jumped. "I'm POSITIVE. You know how my locker is right next to the principal's office? When I was walking to my locker to take my Spanish notes, -"

"Oh, that reminds me, the Spanish II test is tomorrow! Tori promised that she would tutor me today in the library, you know how I'm failing Spanish…" Beck trailed off as he saw Jade's furious face staring back at him, foot tapping impatiently.

"Focus Beck! See, it's staring already, she's trying to cut me out by tutoring you! Next thing you know, she'll be on our dates! Anyway, as I was saying, when I was walking past I heard her talking to Mr Wong that she was uncomfortable staying in a room full of girls. So since she was the closest to you, you two could share a room!" Jade started pacing around the room. "So, you see, you guys shouldn't share a room!"

"Jade, calm down! Okay, if you're so sensitive about this, why don't you go and see Mr Wong, maybe he'll let us share a room instead of Tori." Beck suggested.

"And you think I haven't tried doing that already! I went to the principal's office the day the roommates list came out and begged him to switch me and Tori. But no, he said that we were dating and he wanted to stop us from doing anything further. He trusts Tori and so she's rooming with you! So apparently, he doesn't trust me! Beck, I've tried everything, I've read the handbook from cover to cover trying to find a loophole, and nothing! You've got to go and talk to Mr Wong yourself and tell him you want a change in roommates!" Jade almost screamed at Beck.

"Okay, okay, I'll go first thing tomorrow. Please calm down, I haven't seen you this angry before." Beck walked over to Jade and hugged her, holding her in his arms and petting her hair.

"So this is how Operation GROBAMRAGJOM is going to work!" Tori announced to the group of three huddled around her, four counting Rex. She stabbed her pointer viciously at the blackboard in front of her.

"What the heck does GROBAMRAGJOMB stand for anyway?" Andre asked. "And how did you come up with a pronunciation for that?"

"Let me try, let me try! I think it stands for Operation Get Rid Of Beck As My Roommate And Getting Jade Off My Back" Cat answered, looking up at Tori and bouncing in her seat.

"Nice one, Cat! Yep it is! Okay so here's the plan. Robbie, you get Jade and tell her Beck wants to talk to her after math class. Ask her to wait for Beck in his room. Andre, you do the same thing for Beck, telling him that Jade wants to meet him at his room. Meanwhile, since Sikowitz and the other teachers hardly ever come to our dorm, I'll pretend to have a fall just around the corner of my room. Cat, you get Sikowitz to come and help me. When he sees with his own eyes what Beck and Jade does alone, he'll rethink letting boys and girls stay in the same dorm! I'll get to bunk in with you, Cat! So, any questions?" I grinned and looked at the group of people in front of me.

"Hey wait, why do I have to get Jade? Why can't Andre get Jade instead? Jade scares me." Robbie asked.

"That's because you and Jade share the same math class you fool, as do Andre and Beck. So don't you think it will be more logical to have you to inform Beck? Any other questions?" I answered impatiently.

"One. How sure are you that Beck and Jade are going to be… doing stuff in the room? For all you know they could be just talking." Andre asked.

"Hmmm, good point. I guess it's just a risk we have to take! Now, this starts at 3pm tomorrow. Don't forget your parts and most importantly, nobody tell Beck and Jade! Break!"


End file.
